


Lesson Learned

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You don’t listen to Bucky on a mission and he teaches you a very valuable lesson.Day 10 - Hate Fucking





	Lesson Learned

“You’re literally being insane right now,” you say. He was completely overreacting. So you didn’t wait for his “permission” to go into the hydra base swarming with agents. It all worked out in the end. No one died, but he’s pissed that you didn’t listen to him. He’d been yelling at you the entire ride back to the motel. So much that the second the car stopped Steve and Sam jumped out and headed toward the bar across the street leaving you and Bucky to continue arguing inside the room.

“I fucking told Steve we didn’t need your help,” he says stomping around the room. The first mission he’s in charge of and you go and screw it up. “Should have never put you on this mission with us.”

“Wait, you didn’t need my help?” you scoff. “Like I didn’t fucking save your ass back there?”

“God, do you ever fucking think of anyone but yourself?” he yells. “I told you to fucking wait!”

“Do you ever fucking not act like a god damn drill sergeant?”

“Grow up,” he screams in your face and he’s so close. Was he always this close?

“Fucking make me, asshole,” you say and then you’re being slammed into the wall behind you Bucky’s lips covering yours.

“Just fucking shut up,” he says against your mouth grinding his hips into yours.

“No you-” you start but he’s got his tongue in your mouth and his hands are yanking at your hair. He picks you up tossing you onto the bed before covering your body with his. You pull his mouth back down to yours and bite at his lips between kisses as you pull his hair. He unbuttons your pants and yanks them down your legs then yanks your shirt over your head. He starts nipping his way down your chest sucking at the skin of your neck.

“Fucking brat,” he says. “Gonna make you listen to me.” He takes off your bra and panties leaving you completely naked in front of him while he still has on all of his gear.

“Well that’s not fair,” you pout reaching for him and his many layers but he doesn’t let you touch him just pulls out his dick then tosses you onto the bed on your tummy. He pulls your ass up into the air so you’re on your hands and knees and rubs the head of his cock against your pussy lips. He can feel your slick soak the head of his dick as he pushes into you. You cry out into the bed sheets your fingers squeezing the fabric in your hands. He’s so fucking huge and your pussy contracts around him as he begins a brutal pace. When he cums it soaks your insides and you cum with him screaming into the pillows.

“You learn your lesson?” he pants against your back.

“Fuck you.”

“Guess not,” he smirks. “Guess I’m gonna have to keep going until you learn.” And you smile nodding your head.

“Guess you will then,” you say and he flips you onto your back burying his face in your cunt and you squeal. Maybe you’ll be a brat more often if this is what it gets you.


End file.
